Make no mistake, she's mine
by Gleekylover1
Summary: No te equivoques, ella es mía. Jarley&Ryley.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola mis gleeks! Bueno este es el primer fanfic de glee que voy a escribir y espero que tengan piedad u.u Me gusta Jarley & Ryley Soy una indecisa! así que ustedes en los reviews me dirán que pareja quieren que gane :3 y a quién Marley elige...**

* * *

**Marley's POV**

Hola mamá - Saludé a mi madre, entrando a la cocina de la cafetería

Hola Marley - Me dijo con una sonrisa, y antes que le diera un beso en la mejilla se alejó y dijo - No, estoy sudada

Asentí. Y me senté en una de las mesas de metal. Un silencio invadió la habitación.

¿Crees que voy a mejorar? - rompí el hielo

¿A qué te refieres, cariño? - Preguntó

A mi enfermedad, ¿crees que podré seguir adelante? -Dije curiosa y a la vez triste

Marley, cariño. Tú puedes todo, de eso estoy más que segura - Me regaló una sonrisa lavando unos platos

La miré con pena, no de ella si no de mí, yo no creo que pueda enfrentar la bulimia.

Debes irte Marley, ya sonó la campana - Me miró seria

Está bien, mamá. Te amo - Le sonreí

Y yo a ti mi amor - Se despidió mientras me daba la vuelta

Me dirigí hacia el salón de geometría, por suerte el profesor no me llamó la atención y me dejó pasar. El salón estaba lleno y vi a Ryder sentado al fondo, golpeando su lápiz contra la mesa con nerviosismo. No dudé mucho y me senté al lado de él, no sólo porque era el único asiento vacío, sino porque debía hablar con él.

Hola - Me dio una sonrisa nerviosa mientras agitaba su lápiz.

¿Te pasa algo? - Le pregunté

Nada, no me pasa nada - dijo sacudiendo su lápiz más fuerte

Siguió toda la clase haciendo eso, no entendía por qué. Sacudía y sacudía su lápiz, como si supiera que algo iba a pasar, pero ¿Qué? ¿Acaso creía en el "nuevo fin del mundo" como Sam y Brittany?¿Jake me iba a cantar otra vez? Y hablando de eso... Estoy confundida, No. Más que eso, estoy perdida. Al comienzo de clases pensaba que sentía algo por Jake, pero en la obra "Grease" tuve una conexión con Ryder. ¿Será que los dos me gustan? ¡Marley!¡Mejor atiende!.

Saquen sus libros - ordenó el profesor

Pero yo no tenía el mío en mi mochila. Tampoco estaba en mi casillero ¿Dónde podría estar? ¡Ah, sí! Se lo presté al maestro, iré a pedirselo.

Sr. Collins - Lo llamé

¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Marley? - Dijo amable

Usted tiene mi... -Me cortó - Sí, tengo tu libro, gracias Marley - Dijo sacando el libro de su cajón y entregandómelo con una sonrisa pícara, No en ese sentido, mejor como si tuviera un presentimiento.

Abrí mi libro en una página cualquiera y saltó un corazón, como él de una tarjeta que decía "Te amo". No pude evitar sonrojarme, y la carta era anónima.

Escuché el sonido del lápiz de Ryder aumentar la velocidad cuando abrí mi libro. ¿Sería el?

* * *

**Ryder's POV**

Ví a Marley entrar al salón, llegaba 1 min. tarde pero supongo que se lo dejarán pasar. Me comenzé a sentir nervioso, tomé mi lápiz e incocientemente comencé a sacudirlo en la mesa. Marley estaba buscando asientos vacíos y me vio a mí. Caminó hacia mi puesto y dije - Hola

¿Hola? ¿Es eso todo lo que puedes decir Lynn?

¿Te pasa algo? - Me preguntó confusa, creo que notó mi nerviosismo

Nada, no me pasa nada - Respondí actuando de la mejor forma

¡No se lo espera! ¡Lo tengo todo preparado!

_*Flashback*_

_Estabamos saliendo de la clase de geometría y el profesor llamó a Marley._

_Marley - La llamó_

_¿Sí? - Contestó con su dulce voz_

_¿Me puedes prestar tu libro?, es para un alumno de otro paralelo que está atrasado y tú eres muy ordenada y... _

_Claro - Lo cortó, y sin decir más, dirigió su mirada hacia su mochila, sacó su libro y se lo dio_

_Gracias - Le sonrió - Te lo devuelvo la próxima clase, ¿Vale?_

_Vale. - Aceptó y se despidió con la mano para luego salir del salón de clases._

_El Sr. Collins iba a irse cuando lo llamé - ¡Sr. Collins!_

_¿Qué pasa Ryder? - preguntó_

_¿Me puede dar el libro de Marley? Hoy es Miércoles, se lo regreso el jueves y nos toca el otro lunes geometría - Dije_

_¿Para que lo quieres? - Dijo arqueando una ceja_

_Le conté mi plan para sorprender a Marley, el sonrió y suspiró - ¡Amor joven!_

_¿Entonces me lo presta? - Dije apresurado_

_Claro, pero mañana lo devuelves, a primera hora - Advirtió_

_¡Claro! - Dije - ¡Muchas gracias!_

_*Fin Flashback*_

¡Vamos Sr. Collins!¡Pida que saque el libro!

Saquen sus libros - ¡Al fin!

Marley fue a buscar su libro y yo golpeaba mi lápiz con más fuerza, llegó a su asiento, abrió sin ver la página y para mi suerte, ¡Estaba la tarjeta! ¡Ay, Mi dedo! ¡Oh! Rompí el lápiz, bueno ya no importa, miré como se sonrojaba y yo me sonrojé mucho más. Ella tomó la tarjeta y la puso en su agenda y puso la página indicada en el libro.

Vamos a hacer los siguientes ejercicios: a, b y d

¿Por qué no el "C"? - Preguntó Sugar alzando la mano

Porque está díficl y ese metodo no les he enseñado - Dijo el Sr. Collins

Sugar hizo el típico "Aah" de "Ya entendí"

Iba a intentar hacer esos ejercicios, pero no hice nada, ya que no tengo lápiz.

* * *

**Ok estuvo muy simplón. :B ¿Quieren que lo siga? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me odian? ¿Me clavaran el lápiz de Ryder en el ojo? ¿Amenazas de muerte?**

**Todo eso en la cajita de abajo que dice Reviews, **

**Depende de ti que continue la historia :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jelou! I'm Back Bitches!**

**Emm... últimamente me estoy yendo del lado Ryley(Unchained Melody asdfga) así que me dolerá mucho escribir este capítulo, haré que sea lo más equilibrado posible :D ENJOY!**

**Glee no me pertence y si me perteneciera habría más protagonismo para Sugar y un solo para Joe.**

**ATENCIÓN. ESTE CAPÍTULO MENCIONA HECHOS DE Girls (And Boys) On film**

**Si no quieres enterarte, esperate a verlo y lee el fic luego n_n**

* * *

**Jake.**

Terminamos de ensayar "Footlose" y sigo muy molesto con Ryder. No mucho con Marley pero aún así guardo rencor.

_Ryder me besó. Y yo no lo detuve._

Esas malditas palabras que resonaban dentro de mi cabeza. Él sabía que quiero a Marley ¿Por qué me hace esto? Seguro que él le dará más sorpresas porque al parecer él conoce más a Marley de lo que yo lo hago y... Se ganará el corazón de Marley. ¡NO! Su corazón me pertenece. Ella me amó primero ¿No es así? Ella no puede eligir a Ryder sobre mí, porque si no no sentiría culpa de haberlo besado. ¿Y si sólo es culpa porque sabe que me gusta? ¿Pena? Dios...

- Jake yo... -Me decía Marley con ojos de cachorro triste

- No hables - ¡Maldito orgullo!

- Pe-Pero...

- Yo solucionaré esto con Ryder, como hombres. - me dí media vuelta y Marley comenzó a gritarme que no lo hiciera. Pero no iba a detenerme. Estaba más que molesto y Ryder me iba a escuchar.

- Hola Jake - Me saludó con su sonrisa hipócrita.

- Iré al grano Lynn - Él levanta una ceja confundido - ¡¿Por qué besaste a Marley?

En su cara una sonrisa, ya no había.

- ¿C-cómo lo sabes? - Comenzó a tartamudear

- ¡Eso no importa! ¡Respóndeme!

- Yo... ¡Hombre entiende que me gusta!

- ¡Eres un idiota! - Y le di un golpe y luego recibí otro y terminamos en el suelo mientras se escuchaban gritos de la gente y creo que los de Marley también.

- ¡Paren chicos! - Gritaba Finn

- ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! ¡PELEA! - Gritaban y alentaban Brittany y Becky

- ¡Paren idiotas! - Gritó Kitty

Finn logró separarnos y comenzó a sermonearnos de que no debíamos porque somos mejores amigos y bla bla bla.

- Saben - Dijo - Me recuerdan a mi cuando tenía su edad.

¿Qué? ¡Sólo tiene 19 y ya anda hablando como de 50!

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó "mi amigo"

- Primero vamos al club glee para que tomen asiento - Ordenó Finn soltandonos.

Nos llevó al salón del coro y no sentó en sillas un poco alejadas.

- Miren... - Comenzó a relatar - Cuando yo tenía su edad, mi novia quedó embarazada y no precisamente de mí y...

- Pero Marley no está embarazada - Dijo el tonto

- ¡Déjenme hablar! - Se quejó la clave de sol, unidora de los glee clubs - El punto es que mi mejor amigo la embarazó y ambos estabamos enamorados de ella. Sí, peleamos muchas veces y más cuando me enteré que la bebé no era mía, pero nos disculpamos y volvimos a ser los mejores amigos.

- ¿Así no más se arreglaron? - Uy, a veces se me salen las cosas de la boca...

- Claro que no, tuvimos que pasar por varias pruebas de nuestra amistad. Pero siempre fuimos los mejores amigos y siempre lo seremos. Y quiero que eso pase con ustedes. ¡Chicos! Ya empezaban a caerse bien... ¿Me quieren contar por qué exactamente se peleaban?

**Finn's POV**

- Ryder besó a Marley - Dijo Jake

Y ahí viene la culpa de nuevo. Me hizo recordar que yo besé a la Srta. Pillsbury y que el Sr. Schue ya no me habla más por ello. Debía arreglar esto antes de que pase algo peor y buscar una solución para lo mío.

- Ambos gustan de ella. Pero deben dejarla que ELLA decida, no ustedes - Los aconsejé

- Pero está confundida - Dijo Ryder

- Por eso ustedes no le coquetearán toda la semana - Dije - Le darán un tiempo y ella sabrá a quién quiere.

- Está bien - Ambos aceptaron. Me tomaría trabajo que ambos se lleven bien.

* * *

**¿REVIEWS? :D**


End file.
